


“我”

by shawtheash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: Grindelwald第七次放开Graves的阴茎时，Graves终于发出了一声绝望的呻吟。他的额头无力地抵在镜子上，镜面被他呼出的气蒙上了白雾，性器翘在小腹上，只要Grindelwald再碰他一下就能射出来。但Grindelwald的一只手搭在他的肩颈连接处，一只手掐着他的腰，显然不打算再帮他了。





	“我”

Graves猛地睁开眼睛，梦里光怪陆离的色块扭曲成Grindelwald的脸，距离极近地悬在他的眼前。一只温暖的手正覆着他的下体，有一下没一下地按揉着他还没被唤起的阴茎，Graves想扯开Grindelwald的手，却发现自己的手被固定在了身后，动弹不得。

“你又想干什么？”Graves哑声问道，带着刚刚醒来的鼻音。

“嘘，嘘，”Grindelwald按住Graves扭动的腰胯，掐灭了他想从自己手下挪开的念头，“我们得先让你兴奋起来，Percy。”

Grindelwald很少这么耐心地对待Graves，他给Graves的疼痛和快感往往不相上下，这个男人要在痛苦中发抖才更好看。Graves偏过脑袋，为这不寻常的温柔而有些恐惧，但什么都不影响他在Grindelwald技巧性的挑逗下硬起来。Grindelwald的手指环成一圈，在经过Graves的冠状沟时刻意挤压，那根柱体很快就充血勃起，顶端溢出一些前液，弄湿了Grindelwald的手。

Grindelwald加快了撸动的速度，Graves微微挺起腰，食髓知味的身体不自觉地向着快感的源头而去。他的呼吸逐渐急促，快感在他的下腹层层堆积，Graves的腰腹绷得发疼，他竭力让自己的臀部呆在床上而不是往Grindelwald的手里撞，不愿屈服于被轻易撩拨起来的欲求。但Grindelwald比他自己更熟悉他的身体，当恶人想的时候，他在短短几分钟内就能让Graves交代出来。

Graves在迫近高潮时挣扎了一下，同样的事情已经重复了许多次，可这仍让他无地自容。Grindelwald轻松地压制住他，他用湿漉漉的手套弄着Graves，Graves强迫自己在混乱的情欲中保持清醒，而Grindelwald给他的快感直白而强烈。他被按在床单里，Graves绝望地仰着脖子，他马上——马上就要——

Grindelwald突然放开了他，Graves没有越过预料中的巅峰，翻腾的欲火霍地冷了下来，在他的脑子里留下一阵过电般的酥麻感，随之而来的是难以置信的空虚，未被满足的欲望几乎让他心里发痒。Graves含着沉重的呼吸声，带着点茫然看向Grindelwald，还没来得及看清后者的微笑，他就被一股力道拎了起来，毫不客气地拉扯到地上。

Graves猝不及防地暗骂一声——他们惯常的相处模式在这时暴露出来——Grindelwald偏要把他重重地放下，Graves被折磨了一晚上的屁股和腿还在发疼，这一下让他硬生生地扭了脚踝。Graves摔倒在地，Grindelwald拎住他的脖子，把他拖到落地镜前，抬着他的下巴，迫使他直视镜子。

Graves的目光只从镜子上滑过，他不想看到一丝不挂的自己和衣装齐整的Grindelwald，这个场景实在是太让人羞耻。Grindelwald咂了咂嘴，温声警告道：“看着你自己，Percy。我不想必须做点什么来让你听话——你也不想，不是吗？”

Graves仿佛凝固了。他的眼睛闭上又睁开，直直地看向镜子里的自己。他勉强站在镜子前，Grindelwald在他身后支撑了他一部分的体重，两张脸靠得极近。Grindelwald侧过脸，目光却仍定在Graves的脸上，轻声问道：“你想射出来，对吗？”

他的嘴唇贴着Graves的耳根开合，手从Graves的胸前往下滑，轻轻地碰了碰那根依然仰着头的阴茎。Graves闭着嘴，眼睛紧紧地盯着自己，若不是他的呼吸声显得不自然地粗重，Grindelwald险些就要以为他对快感没有任何反应了。

“我不知道你今天又想玩什么把戏，”Graves轻声说，“但我绝不会感兴趣的。”

“而你的身体比你诚实多了，Percy。”Grindelwald轻飘飘地安抚着Graves的性器，他留意到他的Percy又绷紧了小腹，显然是为了控制下体不往自己的手里挺动。他近乎悠闲地晃动着手腕，直到Graves轻微地颤抖起来，他条件反射地移开目光，不想看到自己高潮的模样。但是，不——Grindelwald今晚不会让Graves就这样如愿以偿。

Graves终于从齿缝里漏出一声轻哼，他浑身发僵地颤栗着，Grindelwald又抽走了手，让他的阴茎硬得发疼地立在那里，顶端还可怜兮兮地吐着前液。马上就能得到释放的欲望再一次沉寂了下去，在底端积攒出一股随时都会爆发的暗流，不断地冲刷着Graves的下体。

Graves突然意识到自己已经有一会儿没看镜子了，Grindelwald的警告如惊雷般在耳边炸响，他还没来得及抬起头就被Grindelwald抓住了头发，毫不怜惜地按到了镜子前。

“看着你自己，Percy，”Grindelwald重复道，他的声音甚至懒洋洋的，却让Graves条件反射地脊背发冷，“也看着接下来要发生的事。”

 

Grindelwald第七次放开Graves的阴茎时，Graves终于发出了一声绝望的呻吟。他的额头无力地抵在镜子上，镜面被他呼出的气蒙上了白雾，性器翘在小腹上，只要Grindelwald再碰他一下就能射出来。但Grindelwald的一只手搭在他的肩颈连接处，一只手掐着他的腰，显然不打算再帮他了。

“从现在开始我不会碰你，Percy，”Grindelwald的指腹慢慢地压过Graves的皮肤，目光带着调笑意味落在他发抖的腿根上，“想射就自己在镜子上蹭到高潮。”

“……不！”Graves在一片混沌中脱口而出，突然清醒了不少。他的声音发着颤，在出声之后才意识到这有多无力——Grindelwald总能逼他做一些事情，他向来如此。

“听话，”Grindelwald的语气称得上是温柔了，Graves听得头皮发麻，“你还记得我们一开始的约定吧，Percy？”Graves的身体在他手下开始发僵，Grindelwald勾起嘴角，压低了声音，“自己蹭。”

他响亮地在Graves的屁股上打了一巴掌，脆响在一片静默里显得情色而耻辱。Graves闭上眼睛，强压下心里的抗拒，慢慢地、颤抖地靠近了落地镜。

Graves顶到镜子时，阴茎上黏腻的液体立刻蹭了上去，冰凉的镜面激得他浑身一抖，情欲的浪潮又降下去一些。Grindelwald的手威胁性地按着他的后脑，迫使他凑得离镜子非常近，Graves咬着牙，腰一点点地挺动，就着镜子磨蹭起来。

“让自己射出来，Percy。”Grindelwald漫不经心地说，早已勃起的下体隔着裤子不轻不重地顶着Graves的臀部，“你可以做到的，是吗？”

我做不到——Graves近乎绝望地想道。他机械地动着腰胯，眼睛睁开一线，看到镜面上的白雾已经被自己蹭去了不少，他的脸上带着湿意，一双泛红的眼睛从镜子里直勾勾地看着他。Graves呻吟了一声，深深地埋下头去。他做不到，他无法看着自己的脸射出来，除非，除非——

Grindelwald掐着他的手逐渐用力，让他感到了些疼痛。Graves被这无声的催促逼得大脑空白，他重新闭上眼睛，开始想象镜子里的是变成自己的模样的Grindelwald。

一阵强过电感让Graves剧烈地颤抖了一下，连他都没意识到这个想法的刺激这样赤裸，但不可否认地，他几乎在几秒钟之内就重新兴奋了起来。Graves被固定在身后的双手发着抖握成拳，他耸动着臀部，一下快似一下地在镜子上摩擦着，竭尽全力想象着Grindelwald能撩拨起自己的那些抚摸。

被自己压制在身下的想象太过头了，熟悉感和背德感重得让人喘不过气来。Graves用力咬住嘴唇，只有断断续续的喘息从鼻间吐出，但Grindelwald很快就捏了捏他的脖子，命令道：“叫出来，Percy。”

Graves颤抖地张开嘴，有一瞬间无法发出任何声音，然后一丝短促的气音传了出来，那之后就一发不可收拾。他的头被Grindelwald牢牢地按着，舌头因而不时贴上镜面，在上面留下一道道湿漉漉的水痕。底下的一小块镜子已经被他蹭热了，Graves更加加快了速度，他的小腹绷得几乎要裂开了。攀上顶峰的时间比以往要漫长得多，Graves努力地将自己往上推，直到眼前突然炸开一道白光。

他近乎抽搐着射了出来，大脑一片空白，Grindelwald不知什么时候往后退了一些，失去重心的Graves腿一软就跪在了地上。他大口地喘着气，靠在镜子上等待这场过于强烈的高潮彻底散去，却忽然感到什么东西探进了他的脑子。他来不及重新关上大脑，Grindelwald挑高眉毛，露出了一丝接近于惊讶的神情。

“不。”Graves喃喃道。

“Percy，Percy，”Grindelwald摇着头，似乎是在责怪他似的，脸上的笑却叫Graves的心沉沉地坠着，“你不是吧，Percy？”

不。Graves挣扎着想避开Grindelwald的手，但他蹲下来掐住自己的脖子，把自己重新按到了镜子跟前。“舔干净。”Grindelwald再次命令道，抓着Graves的手往前一推，Graves的脸撞进了自己射在镜子上的精液里。Graves死死地闭着眼睛，只伸出舌尖，强迫自己去想些别的事情，可Grindelwald的脸总是在脑子里萦绕不去。

“这种想法让你兴奋吗，Percy？想象着被你自己操？”Grindelwald问道，他眯着眼睛，变成了Graves的模样，Graves在睁开眼的一瞬间就重新闭上了。恶人便得到了答案，他笑出了声，Graves被迫舔干净镜子的场面极大地满足了他。

“我也许能满足你，Percy。”Grindelwald把Graves拎起来，把他扔到床上。Graves张开眼睛，看到与自己一模一样的人脱下大衣，一片阴影随着Grindelwald的动作笼罩下来。他的瞳孔颤抖着，看到自己仿佛看到恶魔。

 

END


End file.
